


for life

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: for us....





	1. Chapter 1

The morning did not start well. He was asleep, and then car left him on the way to work. Luckily quickly found a taxi and in last time arrived at a briefing. Boss would pissed off that the third time late in the last month. The briefing was dragged for the last case. Watching colleagues around him. Most of them half asleep. Steve is sitting next to him. They was partners for years. They understand each other without spoken words, and trust each other completely. Gone are all sorts of things together. Good as even more bad things. LA „underworld“ never sleeps. Zero had long since ceased to conceive that his action some change significantly, but nonetheless it is still working. Steve had a family. His daughter had already gone to high school. Eve, his wife often called Zero at them for dinner. Somehow, with time, Zero began to be treated as an equal member of the family. Zero knew sometimes accepted, but most liked what little free time spend in his apartment. He lived alone since when left his last girl. No wonder, he was never at home. Detective work was dangerous and uncertain. Thus, over time and given up anything except casual laid. Peace and quiet of his four walls really calmed him.

Every day they sit in the car and go in a new case, don't have anything to say. Zero start the car and go. For these few hours they did a few robberies, domestic violence, suicide ... it seems like a „normal“ working day. A quick something to eat and drink coffee, and returned to the office and fill reports.

Zero wakes up a ringing phone. While search phone, and when open your eyes see that it is 3:20 a.m. "Hello" say in husky voice of sleep. A woman's voice on the other side trying to say something, but he understands nothing of sobs. "Eve?" Zero feels a knot in his stomach. "Slowly, what happened, please calm down ..." trying to calm her down to at least somewhat understood. "Steve .... Steve ... he was wounded ..." Eve stammered through her tears. Zero just asks where and tells her to come immediately. Jump out of bed, put on the first of what falls into his hands, grab the keys and coming down to the car.  
At the hospital gave him instructions in the direction where Steve are. Zero see Eve standing in the hallway, approached and took her hand, "What happened? Where is he?" she still quietly sobbing "On the operations, for some time. When he returned home, someone shot at him. He was shot three times." her voice breaks. Zero help her and both sit on the chairs. All they can do is wait.

Zero doesn't know how much time has passed when a doctor came out and walked over to them. See on his face that the news was not good, seen this so many times so far ... "We did everything we could ..." Eve begins to fall, Zero caught her at the last minute not to fall. While hugs her around the shoulders cann't believe that his friend is gone ...

The funeral was held for a few days with all the honors. Steve, this is more than deserved. Zero provide a friend's family all the support. He knows that they have a large family on which to rely, but they want to know that he will be here if they need anything.

Zero on the other hand there is no one to give him comfort. He still don't believe this is really happening. Every time expected to Steve appear from somewhere. Accept take a few days off because he see that it is not able to work. Travels to the mam. Anyway, it's not a long visit her. She again tries to persuade him to come home, but Zero knows he has come back. He must, for himself and for Steve. Must find the one who did it, no matter how long it took.

The first working day when he comes back, boss invites him to on talk. He asks him did he could continue, and when Zero replied in the affirmative, says he will now help colleagues whom when necessary. He works as before, but as soon as that has a free moment inspects thousands of files in order to find some clue that would lead him to Steve killers. Sometimes visiting Steve family to ask them if they need something and back again to the investigation wich still ongoing.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, the boss invite him for an talk again. Notify him that by tomorrow to have a new partner. The young fellow who has just begun work will need his help and to work and adjustment, all so some standard things ... Zero is not enthusiastic, rebellious and nods, but the boss is unappealing.

Zero for a while don't even notice that someone was standing next to his desk. Zero looked up when they spoke "Sorry, I'm Jude" man introduced himself and extended his hand. Zero is handled very disinterested and just keep doing what has worked so far.   
Jude still stands not knowing what should now do. He realizes that Zero recently lost a partner, that is much older and more experienced, that will make it difficult to accept him, but decided to be patient. And his father was killed on duty when he was little, he knew very well how it was.

Jude has always wanted to be a cop. Like his father and uncle. Considering he was the only child, mother for a long time couldn't come to terms with that decision. And when he finished the academy and a job is still hoping that will change his mind. Recently passed the exam and received a promotion, all on the basis of their merits. This was to be his first job as a detective. Decides to submit anything to prove.

Zero stood up and transferred him from thinking. He started and threw him over his shoulder "Are you coming?" than Jude hurried for him. In the car no one speaks. Jude seems to be Zero angry or disappointed, cann't pinpoint. Stop the car in front of a house in the suburbs, surrounded with police tape. Present themselves when they enter the house. Duty officer brief them about the situation. A young girl raped and murdered.  
The scene is terrible. Blood all over the walls, the bed, the floor .... Jude the top of his lungs struggling to not rushed out and vomits. He realizes that everything from now to operate a kind of exam. Instead, he withdrew into the background and viewing the crime scene. Zero is such a scene seen enough in life, and never became easier, but doesn't want to show a bit of compassion. He knows that this is unfair, and that Jude didn't blame that Steve was killed, but still adhering strictly and patronizing. Some learn the hard way, he thought, one day will be a better detective and will be grateful to him. This is not a job for the weak. And then seeing Jude gesture, laughed at myself, though must admit that is resourceful.

After a day back in the office and both on his desk writing a report. Boss prompts Zero asking how was they first day on which he shook his hand. Boss took this as a good sign, it may still eventually accept the situation as it is. Zero was one of his best. He don't want to have more problems. Steve investigation of murder is not the figure moved from the place, as it is frustrating enough.

Eventually Zero notes that Jude visibly progressed. Although it would never have admitted it out loud, but already he was pleasant to work with him. Other colleagues accept him too . Jude is admittedly was quiet and unobtrusive, but knew to fight when believed in something. 

Jude had lived with her mother until he moved to LA. He wanted to see the lights of the big city. Now, after all that is in the past few years have seen and experienced sometimes he was not sure whether the right decision.  
Although the Zero initially been cruel to beginner usually, over time, however, it became tolerable, and even quite OK. This was now his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

When it finally seemed that everything fits into place, he began to happen something else. He liked Zero every day more, but not only as a colleague.

Jude was gay. It's not the amount of the public, but did not hide too. He had two long relationships that have ended long ago. Now, since he worked here neither had the will nor time for anything serious. Some days he didn't have the strength take a shower, only to be laid in bed after the shift.

But now it is more and more often couldn't sleep thinking about him. This was terrified. They worked together, the job doesn't allow mistakes, and most of all Zero was not gay. He even tried to go to the club and pick up someone, but didn't help. The only thing he had left to hide it as best he can, hoping that no one will understand, especially Zero.

The days are strenuous, exhausting job, than sometimes all go to a local bar for a beer. Today, after a particularly severe case anyone should washed bitterness. After a few rounds, they begin to talk funny mishaps. Jude following with great interest, of course guys been working together for years. When all but the little "hazy" Jude looked Zero a little better, hoping no one will notice. He managed to somewhat relax. Smiling at every joke and story. But he was wrong. Zero is very conscious Jude's glance. Today, he doesn't drink at all. Well, he looked Jude too. Always nice and quiet boy today is slightly opened. Notice how he has beautiful smile, how his hair fell across his face, that perfect white teeth ...

When Jude stood up and walked toward the bathroom, Zero looked at him from head to toe. There must be one hell of a body, he thought, and shuddered. What whit me today? Even I hadn't drunk! While others are still talking about half-drunk stories, and no one pays attention to them, Zero up to his feet and walked to Jude. He entered just when Jude washing his face. Zero doesn't say anything and Jude noticed him when get in close and see him in the mirror. Something has changed, Jude thought. Zero eyes become dark. Before he can react Zero put hands on his hips and turned it toward him. Voltage increases, then kissed him hungrily, crazy, with a lot of passion ... Jude dizzy, his knees become weak, but accept, not to defend it. It seems to him to be taking forever. Then suddenly jerked, as if from a dream, pushed him almost harshly of himself and ran out without looking away.

Jude is sober in an instant. He sat in the car and trying to get air. Calm down somewhat only when the closed door of the apartment. What was that? Was it so obvious? How he will tomorrow look in his eyes?  
Lie down, but cann't sleep. In the morning it looks worse than last night if it possible. Take shower, dressed and go.   
Zero is doing something and acting as if nothing had happened. In a strange way this calm him down. After a few days Jude thought that it all might just dreaming. But he and now so vividly felt his lips, the smell of his cologne, passion ... wich again force the redness in his cheeks ...

Zero that night drive to the city without having to find Jude, but to understand what had just happened. As much as trying to find some meaningful response fails. He had always liked women, was never in this regard at a single man, even though he worked mainly in a man's world. What would that mean that he liked the man? And not any man, than just this with what works, with which it is carried out every day. What is so special Jude had? Then again, when again remembered felt lips on his, adrenaline and passion overwhelm his entire body. This must stop now, think mad at himself, I'm his older colleagues and that's it. So calm down little and go home.


	4. Chapter 4

And indeed, it's still a while. It seems to be all the same as before, but Jude felt this and there some look or a random touch. He thinks he's paranoid, so he tries not to pay attention.

One night when he came home and brought dinner, he heard the door bell. „!I'm coming“ he yell, but somebody is very persistent. On his big surprise Zero standing in front of the door. He looked at him questioningly, but let him in the apartment.   
"Are you hungry?" Jude asks just to ask something. Zero shook his head. Everything that he has planned to say somewhere has evaporated. He sit on the first free chair while Jude closes the door and waits. 

"Jude ..." Zero begins quietly, and then Jude comes close to him, kneeling down. With one hand he lifted his chin. They look at each other eye. Jude understands. Put lips on his, gently, slowly, moving in a slow pace. Zero is dropped down to the floor. With one hand he caresses Jude neck, and another dropped to his waist. Jude forgets everything he has done until then. As much as it feels guilty, it feels that this is the most correct thing in the world. Zero dragged him to himself, and Jude sat down in his lap. Jude's hands wandering everywhere under Zero T-shirt. Zero is tangled and laughs out loud. Oh how Jude loved that smile. Jude stood up and stretched out his hand. He took him to the bedroom and they sat on the bed. They still kiss, exploring each other bodies, remove clothing and footwear. Now they are both naked. Zero again catches panic, and Jude senses it. 

"This is your first time with a man?" Jude asks "Yes" Zero says simply. He does not even know what to expect, though he wants him more than anything. Jude put him gently on the bed, kissing every inch of that perfect body. Long enough, while Zero doesn't feel that he totally relaxed. Slowly drop down to his crotch. Took his cock with hand several and pull several times until he sensed precum. Licked and took him in mouth. Until sucks him with such a fever, Zero is totally lost. He puts his hands on Jude hair to find some base. When he feels that is close, pull him up. 

"Tell me what you want? This is your night "Jude laughs through the kiss.   
" I want you inside me" Zero whispered, shivering and shaking as if he was really the first time in his life. Than Jude got up and brought condoms and lubricants. Prepare both, slowly. He wants to remember every moment. He turned Zero on his stomach and settled between his legs. With fingers circled around his entrance. Than pushes one finger on which Zero unconsciously opposes, but Jude is patient and gentle. He whispered quietly to his ear, relaxing him for what is coming. Zero jamming the head into the pillow completely losing. Such intensity has never felt. Jude decides he's prepared enough, lifted Zero ass in the air and getting close to him. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, not wanting to do anything to hurt him.   
"Yes ..." Zero took a deep breath. And Jude begins to push slowly, slowly ... in the beginning almost he feels his pain. But keep him firm in place until it reaches all the way. The pain slowly becomes into pleasure, more pleasure, than ecstasy ... while Jude comes in and out. Every trust requires the right place. Until finally he finds it, and they cum one after another with loud voices and crys. Jude slowly pulled it out, and Zero stretched out his legs. They got up to cast a condom and brought a new coat. Then they both fell on the bed and just lay down.   
Jude caresses him "Is everything okay?"   
Zero closed his eyes and enjoyed "More than okay" so he turned to him and kissed him long. "Don't go ..." Jude whispered.   
"I didn't intend to ..." Zero clenched closer, and gently fall asleep.

Wake up after a few hours. It's still night. Watching somnifacient Jude for a while. Is this possible? How could I live half life, and not experience something like that with a man? He feels that his heart will jump out of his chest. For the first time he feels so safe, calm, as if to come back home ... and he falls asleep again.

When the alarm rings, he sat in bed and realizes that he is alone in Jude's bed. He followed the scent that coming from the kitchen. Jude makes a coffee, already showered, around the hips just having a towel. Zero approached him, tucked it around his waist, and jabbed head in his neck. "Hey sleepyhead" Jude laughs " We should go to work".   
Zero tightened grip "Mmhmmm ..." still naked and ready again "aha, we'll ..." murmurs as he pulls him back to the bedroom ...


	5. Chapter 5

After several months of secret sightings, they hoping that others will not notice what was happening. Though no one has defended the connections between colleagues, but business is hard and dangerous, someone would question their ability to reason in some controversial situations. Sometimes they discuss about that, maybe one of them requested a transfer, but what will specify like reason?

Every free moment which was not much tried to spend together. Mostly in Jude's apartment.  
Jude helps Zero and with Steve case. Whenever they arrive examine possible witnesses, looking for new people, new circumstances, re-examined the file again and again. Zero comes in handy even someone looking thing from an entirely new angle. Although it's been a long time, considered some progress.  
When Zero in memory back to that night, it seemed like a strange combination of circumstances. He had enough experience to realize that this is not accidental murder, or was not committed by amateur. Only constantly asked why? He thought he knew Steve, but then again, perhaps not so well? Another pair of unbiased eyes will see perhaps what he doesn't see. So far, he already knew that Jude ready for him to do anything as he would have for him. Don't want to bring him in greater danger than they already were daily exposed. One friend has already lost, would not be applied to loose Jude too. Mortal fear wraps him by the thought of such a thing.  
Maybe he should leave everything the way it is, but cann't, he at least that much owed Steve and his family.

Jude didn't take long for admit himself that he's in love. He really tried to balance between work and relationship (or whatever it is) that lasted for some time. He is not asked for any promises, nor to Zero swear him eternal love, enough he was to know that Zero cares him. He was coming back every day to his apartment, waking up every morning in his bed. He didn't want anything more. They worked together, practically lived together, and instead of boredom one another, it is even more linked.  
Jude is also feared that Zero one day go too far with the investigation. How had more and more information, it was becoming increasingly dangerous. He knew exactly how much this meant to him. Had he been in his place would do the same.

 

Jude came home early that evening and prepare dinner. It is already very late, but Zero didn't come. Zero very rarely sleep in his apartment, but now didn't answer on a cell phone either. When pass midnight, Jude start panic. In a time of falling asleep in front of the TV. In the morning when he wakes up Zero still not even called. Something is wrong. He take a shower and go to work. Zero is already there, muttered an apology and continue working something. In the next few days the same is repeated several times. Jude don't want to be paranoid, maybe Zero has someone else. He tried to talk, but Zero is constantly apologizing with job. He has no choice but to wait and hope that this is not the beginning of the end.

Zero less and less comes, and when it is with him as if he were not. He nervous and almost frightened. Jude wants to know whatever it is, but when he keeps saying that everything is fine, Jude decides to do something about it.  
The next morning he comes to the boss and ask for a transfer. The boss asked him to consider, but he was persistent. After two weeks arrives approval. Zero and he found this afternoon in a bar and he tells him. It seems to him as if Zero relieved. Now it is even more certain that brought the right decision. Pretty cool says he needs to go and went almost without saying goodbye, not wanting to Zero see how his falling apart.

Zero looks for him long time. That's better, he thought, and actually falling apart too. What Jude didn't know that he had a huge reason for this behavior.  
Finally he approached the solution Steve murders. A name that is permanently dislocated - Oscar. Although as a policeman he knew all the local criminals, for this name is heard for the first time. And then begins to stack cubes. Steve is working on his own, and burnt. Now Zero was in the same place, but what to do? That night when he first don't came to Jude place, Oscar's people are toll his way and besought him to go with them.  
While sitting in a dark room across from the man whose name all mentioned in whispers, Oscar begins "Listen, boy, maybe I overestimated you, you find me the quicker than your friend who had to go away, and now it could someone else. I think you know about whom I'm talking about? How do you think would look like if you stay without another partner? Or should I say boyfriend? If you back off, I'm personally guarantee that Jude will not touching a hair on the head. "  
After the monologue, they just pick him up again and returned him to the car without a word. And since then Zero attempts to move away from the Jude. He thought Jude it would be safer this way.

He decided to lay low for a while and consider what further. If it continues someone will get hurt, but if give up he will not be able to forgive yourself. Checkmate.


	6. Chapter 6

Zero has not seen Jude since he transfer to another station. The sadness in his eyes, Zero will never forget. And this is the only his culprit. He hopes that Jude is good. Most of all he hoped that he was safe.

Oscar didn't come up here because he was stupid and naive. He knew that Zero will not stop despite the threats. He knew exactly that struck sore point when he mentioned Jude. He knew how much Jude means him. On the other side Zero not knew something important. Oscar was Jude father, and Jude didn't know that either.  
Once upon a time Oscar and Jude father were best friends, and they both loved the same woman. When their friendship broke, Jude's mother was already pregnant with Oscar, but still married to Jude's father. Oscar then disappears from the face of the earth. He followed Jude from afar as he grew up, but he never approached, even when Jude father killed. Now the fate played with all of them, and they ways are re-crossed.  
Criminal life which lived would never be able to afford their own child. It doesn't matter Jude is grown man now, he doesn't want to know. Never.

Jude any of this what is happening cann't assume. He knows only that he was deeply unhappy. New business and new colleagues are fine, but when he comes back into the empty apartment every day ask himself again and again: What is wrong do? He thought they have something special. When everything went wrong?  
While driving to the store to the apartment one night, suddenly someone fired bullets toward the car. He tried to avoid a collision and somehow managed to stop the vehicle. Then he felt pain in the left side and slightly warm under his arm. To the car runs over a few passers-by, but Jude begins to lose consciousness. The last thing he hear to someone call an ambulance.

The sun breaks through the open shutters. Jude trying to open his eyes. At first cann't remember where it is, and then feel the pain, so starting back his memories... shots, night, emergency ...  
Hear quiet hum of the machine to which it is attached, tried to move but the pain becomes stronger, and then felt someone presence in the room.  
Zero standing near the window "Hey, you're awake" he approached to the bed when realizes that Jude opened his eyes.   
"It hurts" Jude says quietly "What happened? What are you doing here? How long ...? "  
Zero sat on a chair beside the bed and took his hand "Slowly, I'll tell you" looking at him with such relief.  
"Why are you crying?" Jude watches Zero unsuccessfully trying to hide the tears.   
"I thought I was going to lose you..." his voice shot while he tightened his hand.  
"Why did you leave?" Jude now stronger pain felt in the chest rather than your hand.   
"I wanted to protect you, but I was totally wrong. There is nothing worse than this until I not know whether you'll wake up" Zero lowered head in his lap.   
Jude touch his hair "I'm here, everything will be fine..." as much as it hurt really kind of knew that would be.

Zero day after day not moved from Jude rooms in the hospital. He was angry with himself, on this city, at the Oscar ... but all that is not important right now, it's only important that he wakes up. To his great surprise one evening in the room enters Oscar. Zero jump, but Oscar put hand on his shoulder "Don't conclude too soon. I had nothing to do with this" than sat next to him and told him the story of Jude and his parents. Zero didn't know that Oscar was in the hospital that first night when Jude was brought in hospital. Finally he asks not to say Jude never about who his father was and to be patient a little longer "I know you think I'm guilty for all this, but you're wrong. I'll call you soon, promis" he says and disappears as fast as it came.

In these few days until Jude still recovering in the hospital, Zero told him everything that had happened, except for an Oscar. He didn't believe Oscar, but decided to wait a while longer. Jude was safe now.  
After hospital discharge Zero every free moment take care for Jude. "I've never forgive this to himself" Zero says one night while they lying in bed. "It's not your fault, you were not to blame for Steve too, unfortunately these things happen" Jude fingers intertwined with his "I'm OK and I plan to keep it that way." Zero laughed, actually that's all that matters.

Oscar called Zero one evening to meet with him. When he arrives at the appointed place, the exceed in his vehicle. "I found out who was responsible and I'll handle it in their own way. I beg you will not interfere, because of Jude. And once again, please don't tell him any of this as I told you, especially not that I'm his father. I don't want my child to have anything to do with the life that I lead." Oscar says it will take care of all the details in order to conclude both cases and send him.   
When Zero came out of the car, Oscar's car disappeared into the night. Zero until it returns to his car thinking that life is really strange and that is all intertwined, and then shook his head and hurried to Jude who awaited him.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude is fully recovered and returned to work. Zero was persuaded him to return to the old station, but Jude considers it better this way. And after work, have enough time for each other.  
Zero came up with a story in order with the help of documents wich Oscar sent than closed both cases. Jude still feels that Zero hiding something, but relies on it so decides to leave things as they are. Nobody will benefit if it is still going through it.  
Zero has several times led Jude to his mother, and now was the time to visit Jude mother too. Zero was afraid of that meeting. He hoped that she will not read his mind.

He thought it was the disappearance of Oscar's all settled. Jude and he was happy. They had common interests, work, sex, silence, walking, games, dinners .... everything was just as it should. This will be difficult, but it must do it, hoping for the best.  
This weekend both have two days off so go visit her. Jude tell story all the way, so don't even notice how was Zero upset.  
Jude's mother is a simple and pleasant middle-aged woman. Jude so much looks like her. Same kind of quiet and calm temperament. Zero thought for a moment as if she found it difficult to decide then once upon a time, but gather himself than kindly greeted thanks for her hospitality. After her husband's death she was not re-married. She worked at the local library and lived a completely peaceful life.  
He wants them both pamper and they cooked whatever they want, talking about anything and everything, play games like the old days when Jude was a kid, laugh and learn.  
Zero is already a little bit relaxed. He didn't see why he was so worried about.

When they begin to prepare to return home, Zero among the many photos in the house, notices image of three young people. Look closely and realize that one of three people in the picture was Oscar. They were still very young, but he was sure it was him. When Jude asked what's wrong, Zero distracted grab bags and carried them into the car. Jude looked at the picture, quickly put it in the pocketed and followed him. Has not paid attention to exactly that picture, but realizes that something upset Zero. Jude don't recognize the man who is pictured with his parents. All are so young. Who could it be?

The other day called her mother, and said that he accidentally took a picture and asks who is on it. His mother that some vague explanation, but her voice felt a strange tone. Jude becomes more curious. People who would have been able to say something obviously don't want to, and his father is dead. What else could undertake? Face unknown man is so familiar, but from where? He had the resources to investigate, and try to find a clue, but nothing. A man like that never existed. This makes him even more interested.

Decided to talk to his father's associates. Think of a story to write a book, and most of them talk about it without any problems. Don't found anything special. None of them don't know who is the man from the pictures. Already began to lose hope. 

Tonight Zero brings dinner and beer. They watch a football match. The last few days were hard at work. Zero recounts events from work, but Jude really don't listen.  
Zero has long been sleep while Jude still considering what his options other. There are some bad feeling that everything has to do with his case and Steve, and even the case of his father. It pains him that Zero something hiding, but believes that there are good reasons. Only he doesn't know what his mother has whit it.

Zero knows what Jude works, but nothing is mentioned. He wasn't pleased with that, so one day call Jude mother and tell her all about Oscar. She denies everything and says she doesn't know what he's saying, but when Zero says that all this is not fair to the Jude, she broke it and submit to both of them come to her. It's time to tell him.

Zero is happy to no longer have to hide a secret, he didn't like to lie to Jude. He don't know how he would react, but it was the right thing to do. That night is particularly gentle. He liked to make love with Jude as with anyone so far. Even more than that prefer closeness. While holding it in an embrace, while he slips fingers through his hair, when he wakes up with Jude hand across his waist, or simply pressed against him... He hated to lie to a man who is loved more than life.


	8. Chapter 8

Jude's mother welcomes them like the first time, but Jude sees something happening. Zero and she exchange significant glances. When she settles, asks if they wants something, bring drinks and cakes, and sits down. Zero just says "I think it's time" she nodded, and Jude looked at both but didn't say anything, so she could sit comfortably near Zero on the couch. So she begins:  
"We were very young. I loved Oscar (showed a man in the picture) from the first day, though I knew your father loved me too. The two of them were the best friends. Oscar wanted to get away from both when the bizarre jobs that his brother entered into had gone bad, and one day he just disappeared. But I was already pregnant with him. And when your father began to urge to worship him, I simply agreed. He never knew that you weren't his son. He loved you, that's the only thing that matters. I know I was not fair but with time I loved him too, so I thought it was no longer important. Then he was killed and I thought it was a sort of punishment. I've never seen Oscar again. And I hoped it would stay like that. But then Zero called ... "she breathed in, and Zero continued about everything that had happened since then.  
Zero keeps Jude's hand all the time, giving him the knowledge to understand and hoping he will not blame them for what he hasn't said this before.  
Some time there is silence, then Jude stands up and sits next to his mother who quietly cries and embraces her. "It does not matter, it's all past. As far as I remember you have always respected my father and as far as I am concerned, he will always be my only father. "  
They spend the night at her place to make sure everything's fine. While lying in silence Zero asks, "Is everything OK? I hope you're not angry at me?" Jude smiled "Of course I didn't, the past should stay in the past" Zero embraced him" I love you, you know? "  
"I know" Jude whispered "That's all I need to know."

It's been a while and it's all going to its normal course. Only sometimes Zero catches Jude's sad sight. He knows exactly what he is doing, but let him. There was enough hiding, at least as far as he was concerned.  
One morning as they get ready to work, Jude says, "I want to know ... how to find him?" So he looked at him with fear. Zero enticed him to himself "I'm glad you told me, of course we will find a way, Jude" he kissed and hugged him. Jude relaxes and recalls why he falls in love with him.  
As they figured out what they could do, Jude asked him about Oscar. "I only saw him three times. Every time it was fast, somewhere in the middle of a deadlock. I tried to find some similarity between you two , but I just cann't. The only thing I remember is that he talked about you and your mother with so much tenderness. So different from the image of the cruel man he represented. "  
Zero remembered which promised to Oscar, and knew they would never find him if he didn't want to. So they have to figure out a way to nudge him somehow in purity. But how?

The Jude mother expressed her dissatisfaction with this decision. But Jude wanted to know. He wasn't even sure why. Perhaps because the Oscar and his father were once friends. Perhaps because his mother once loved him. Maybe he felt a connection from when he was in the hospital.

Oscar always knows what's going on, and perhaps he wanted the same, but very well know he cann't afford to find him. How will explain that he is guilty of the death of his father? He didn't kill him, but some unhappy circumstances made him guilty anyway. He must live with them. Just like whole his missed life. He lost his best friend, and the woman he loved, and now the son who never met. Why did life give him so bad cards? He had everything, and he had nothing.  
The only correct thing to give his son some logical ending. He saw that Zero and Jude was happy, and he wants to stay that way.  
It organizes the whole play around its false death. He seems to have gone the way he lived. Zero took Jude and his mother to the burial ground. He want for them to close every chapters of the past. They were now his family. He felt responsible for them, and for the sake of everything that had happened. Likewise, he could not shake his thoughts that maybe all this is Oscar's performance, but it's better this way. And he was grateful for that. From today the past will stay where it belongs.


End file.
